A Dating Simulator
by Honey Drops Peach
Summary: Summary: Luce thinks Lal should totally chill, but maybe taking her to a host club was a bad idea. (Civilian Arcobaleno AU Paraplegic Lal Mirch Polyamorous Relationship) Warning: Each character has their unique dark back story. Warnings will be properly placed in each chapter.


**Summary:** Luce thinks Lal should totally chill, but maybe taking her to a host club was a bad idea. Civilian Arcobaleno AU! Paraplegic Lal Mirch! Warning: Each character has their unique dark back story. Warnings will be properly placed in each chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 01. The Fake**

_In where Luce is a fake but Lal loves her either way._

* * *

It has been a tough week for Lal Mirch, a military soldier of the italian army… or former soldier as she has recently retired. If it was up to her, she would still be there as she's only a 30 year old youngling, still a good age to continue her duty. Unfortunately, she had to leave after an incident which ending on her losing mobility of her legs.

Now, she's just tired. It's been four months since she got discharged from the hospital and she's tired of doing nothing. She tried searching for jobs, one after the other, manual jobs for her preference, but she was rejected. Over and over again, as if she didn't have arms to work with either.

She wasn't the type to whine, but she couldn't help but complain to her best friend about it all.

"Well, how about you actually go out with me instead of sulking at home every time you get rejected?" Luce questioned with a serene smile. Both her face and tone seemed friendly enough, warm either, but Lal knows Luce and she could feel the bite in both her words and her eyes.

"I don't want people looking down on me because of… this!" She gestured to her wheelchair. "I hate that and I hate being at the center of attention because of this stupid thing." She gave the other a nasty glare.

Luce flinched uncomfortably at it but managed to smile sweetly once again. "Come on Lal! It's not like you're the only one!" She insisted.

"I know I'm not, but I still don't wanna deal with that shit!" She slammed her hands on the coffee table, making Luce's eye twitch.

"Language!" Luce scolded lightly, her smile becoming more sheepish. "Still, I'd really like it if you would hang out with me again. We can still have fun! If anyone bothers you, I'll give a good old whack with my purse!" She declared enthusiastically, making a chuckle escape from Lal. "So, please? Go out with me tonight?" The paler woman pleaded.

"De-NIED!"

"Lal! Please~?!" Luce dragged out.

The two continued to bicker back and forth until Lal finally gave in. "Alright, FINE." She growled out, sporting a rather murderous version of a pout, which made Luce uncomfortable.

"Awesome! I know the perfect place!" She giggled wholeheartedly. "Let me get ready first and then I'll help you!" Luce beamed and ran off to her apartment, which was the one right on top of Lal's apartment.

Lal sighed at her best friend's antics, soon also smiling fondly at them. Her and Luce have been friends for the longest time, and Lal likes to think she knows everything about her. And she knows… how fake Luce is. Like how her smile and happiness is fake, how her warmth and her kindness is fake. How she says she loves, how she says she misses you, how she says she's worried about you, the way she looks at you, the way she embraces you, the way she welcomes you, her beauty. It's all fake. Fake. Fake… Fake.

But Lal's okay with that. Because she can see what no one else sees, she's seen things no one else has seen. And she's okay with it. Luce is still her best friend.

The door swung open, startling Lal out of her girl crush thoughts. "Oh, you're back? That went faster than I thought it would." Lal smirked up at her.

Luce laughed, "C'mon, you know I'm fast in everything I do!" She chirped proudly.

"Yeah, you've always been light on your feet, not gonna lie." Lal laughed loudly, laughing more when Luce softly smacked her arm.

"Well, time to get you ready!" Luce said, pushing Lal over to her bedroom. "Should I tie your hair up? Into a ponytail? A braid? A bun?" She asked, sitting on the bed with Lal in front of her.

"Hm…" Lal began to think, closing her eyes and relaxing as she felt Luce playing with her hair and listening how she pulls something out of her bag, probably a hair brush. "I don't know, anything's fine, just make it simple." She said, smiling to herself.

It's sad really, that she never got to see the way Luce stares at her.


End file.
